


Storm

by Rosypie3



Series: Pan Poems [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: LGBTQ Themes, Original work - Freeform, big sad, mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosypie3/pseuds/Rosypie3
Summary: Another one about me being a sad gayTM





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the kind comment left on the previous work! You’re the only reason I’m posting this.

This isn’t just a passing storm  
You can’t just ignore the whirlwind of my emotions on the matter and say “it’ll pass” as you ignore the storms very presence.  
You wonder when this storm will end not realizing you were the one who fueled its winds  
You stood there brushing it off never fully addressing it  
You deny that you’re even building it by saying  
“I’ll always love you”  
I don’t need love  
I need acceptance  
I need understanding  
I fear if I do not receive it then the wall you have built between us will never crumble  
The one you’ve built to protect yourself,  
From what?  
Your reality?  
My reality?


End file.
